Twisting Through Time
by Twinkling Moonstar
Summary: How can a book written in Latin take her back 20 years into the past? Follow Hermione as she wakes up as the daughter of John and Hope Lupin, and the sister of Remus Lupin. In the mist of searching for answers, can she find the love and happiness that she has always craved? Or will she find pain and Misery? New version of 'Spinning Through Time' 2 chapters the same, but edited.
1. Chapter 1 -Prologue

**Twisting Through Time**

Prologue

On the top of the highest mountain in the middle of Scotland, hidden by ordinary eyes but shown to those who are chosen. Unlike all the other castles that are found in the country, this one is holding a secret that even a psychic wouldn't be able to recover. Although even those with two eyes and five senses can feel the magic that comes from that piece land. You see this castle that sits so high above the little towns of Scotland, is a school that teaches and homes wizards and witches for seven years. A school this grand and magical can only be known as Hogwarts.

Beyond the the stone bricks in the tallest tower, the headmasters office stands and gives off an authoritive yet homely feeling to the people who enters. A red and orange phoenix sat in the corner of the room singing softly, as the two occupants of the room sat across from one another discussing a very important matter as shown by their tone of voices. The fireplace behind the giant desk crackled in the background, as if trying to drown out the hushed voices that seem to echo throughout the silent room.

"It's only a matter of time before she leaves Albus, there must be something that we can do." The graying haired woman said in a hushed tone.

"You cannot stop fate, nor are you able stop what fate has in store anybody. We need to see what comes of this twist that is about to strike, Minerva" Albus Dumbldore replied whilst sticking a lemon drop into his mouth.

"We're talking about something that could affect the future and the people in it, do you really believe that she will be able to just sit there and do nothing?"

"Of course not, she is too sincre and kind hearted to allow past events to strike up again." The headmaster said. "I mean we are talking about Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age."

"You can't be serious Albus, you're just going to allow it to happen?" Minerva all but screached.

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future when given the chance. And I believe it's time Miss Granger was given the chance to change to the future for her and those who hold a piece of her heart in this time and in another." Dumbldore spoke with his signiture twinkle in his eye.

**Hi I would like to thank those who have given my story a chance, and I hope it lives up to everybody's expectations.**

**-Maya**


	2. Chapter 2 -An Unexpected Trip

**Twisting Through Time**

Chapter 2- An unexpected trip

It was the beginning of the Golden Trio's sixth year at Hogwarts and yet the memories from last year and in the department of mysteries were still playing in thier minds. The death of his beloved Godfather has haunted Harry's dreams since the night of Sirius' fall into the veil, to make everything worse ever since coming face to face with the dark lord his scar has been hurting to the extent where her passes out from the pain.

The train ride on the way to Hogwarts allowed Harry to spend a few hours catching up the sleep he had lost over the summer, though he had no such luck for as soon as Ron entered the compartment he was retelling the whole summers events that took place at the burrow. As much as Harry loved his best friend dearly, he really wished that he would just be quiet for a few hours.

Lastly the final member of the Golden Trio walked in, but unlike their red-headed friend, she looked like she hadn't slept in months either. Now it was no secret to anyone who had eyes that the Golden girl had a soft spot for the animagus, and after his death it seemed that the spark in her eyes seemed to fade but she stayed strong and acted like nothing was wrong.

The opening feast in the Great hall was full of joy and laughter and yet at the end of the table where the trio sat together, there was no celebrating and no noise apart the occasional chamming coming from Ron. Finally after finishing his dinner the red head looked up and realised the tension coming from his best friend.

"I know Sirius' death has been hard on you Harry, but do you really believe that this what he would of wanted? You sat here looking like someone stole your favourite toy?" Ron said with a pat on his shoulder. "C'mon mate. How about a game of wizarding chess?"

Harry nodded with a small smile. "Sorry guys, I guess that idea of losing the last piece of family I had left just hasn't sunk in fully yet and still stings when I think about it."

"It's okay to be sad Harry," Hermione said in a motherly voice. "but I believe that Ron is right in saying that we need to stay strong especially in a middle of a raging war."

"Your right Hermione, you're always right." Harry nodded whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "Now I heard something about a game of wizarding chess?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two can stop off at the Gryffindor tower and play your game, but i need to head to the library to look for a few books to read."

"Honestly Mione, is reading all you think about. Classes haven't even began yet and you're already hunting for books to read" Ron said in only a half joking manner.

"Well unlike you Ronald I happen to enjoy reading, it's a way to gain knowledge on matters that you would like to discover," Hermione said coldly whilst sending daggers towards her friend. "Besides I love reading and enjoy it much more than playing a game where the pieces of the game brutally attack one another." With that she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great hall.

Ron turned to Harry with confusion written across his face. "What's got her wand tied in a knot?" The other wizard just shrugged his shoulders and collected his bag, and together the two young men made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Moving quickly down the corridors Hermione dodged and weaved her way through the students that had made their way out of the Great hall earlier and just when she could see the double doors that stood before her secret heaven, she walked straight into something very solid but still very human. Looking up she the met the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who did not look pleased with their meeting.

"Watch where you're going you filthy little mudblood," The blonde wizard spat with an ice cold glare and a sneer to match. "Now I have to burn the expensive new robes that would cost a lot more than the rags that hang onto your body."

Pulling herself up off the floor Hermione matched his glare with one of her own. "I am terribly sorry for crashing into the almighty Draco Malfoy, oh how the Gods have fallen from the sky above." Finishing off with a dramatic rise of her voice and hand gestures.

With one last glare and sneer, Malfoy pushed his way past her and made his way down the corridor with his robes swirling around him.

Dusting the dirt off of her skirt, Hermione put her bag over her shoulder once more and made her way to libary, finally reaching the doors and pushing them open she nodded once to old librarian and made her way through the aisles. Stopping to put her bag on the table, that she found in her first year that is secretly hidden in the corner of the library, she carried on making her way towards the section that held the books about the creatures found in the forbidden forest.

As Hermione reached up to retrieve a book from the highest self, she noticed that the door leading to the restricted section was wide open and a light was turned on in one of the aisles. Her curiosity got the better of her and she slowly made her way to the open door, looking around to make sure that no one was about to find her breaking the rules.

When entering the section Hermione quietly made her way to where the source of the light was coming from, upon reaching the area she noticed that on a tabel stood a flickering light and an old book that seemed to be written in Latin. Carefully picking up the book she looked at the cover but was unable to make out the words, looking through the pages she came across one that had been marked by the last reader.

Hermione gently ran her fingertips over the elegent script that looked completely hand written, when suddenly a golden glow began to egnite from the page and then with a sudden flash she felt like she was being pulled through a thin tube and then thrown from a great height.

As soon as it started it all ended and when she plummented to the ground she whacked her head on the ground with a great force, Hermione kept coming in and out of consciousness and everytime her eyes opened she became more aware of her surrondings. Before she could finally allow the darkness to overtake her she opened her eyes to see a young boy with sandy blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, and it seemed that he was trying to speak to her but she wasn't able to make out the words as they seemed to blend together

"Mia..." Was the last word that she seemed to hear before she fell into complete darkness.

**I would like to thank those who have given my story a chance, I know that at the moment my story isn't truly amazing but I hope that it will improve over the next few chapters! **

**-Maya**


End file.
